My Awesome Requests!
by unnaturalstories
Summary: Anyone want a request from me? Send me a prompt and I'd be happy to write it! :D
1. The beginning, sorta

Ayyyyye-o!

Sooo, I deleted this story and I'm going to start over. I humbly apologize to you if there was a story on here that you dearly loved. Request it and I'll rewrite it for you! I've grown older and I've also grown as a writer. I feel like doing requests will help me further nurture my writing and also just help me with my creative flow. Plus, if I can make a few readers happy along the way? Why not! I only have a few stipulations for requests.

I will not do Original Characters. Sorry, but I really don't want to have to try and write out someone else's character, I'd really rather just stick with the characters that we know and love.

I will not do romance. I don't like reading it and I don't like writing it. I mean, if you're into romance I have nothing against you, I'm glad you've found something you enjoy, but I'm personally not a fan, so I won't write it.

If you want to leave me a request you can be as vague or as specific as you'd like. Just don't get mad at me if it doesn't turn out like you expected! Haha. So start asking away!

Unnaturalstories


	2. Dalma22 - Tickle Fight!

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here is my first request. It was requested by Dalma22. I really hope you enjoy this and that I did your prompt justice. :)**

 **Prompt: "Can you write a Kendall-Katie sibling fic where Katie (10) show Jo Kendall's baby pictures, and Kendall (16) tickles her as revenge?**

 **Characters: Mrs. Knight, Kendall, Jo, Katie**

"Hey mom? Have you seen where all of our photo albums were put? I can't find them," ten year old Katie Knight asked her mother as she walking into the master bedroom. She plopped down on her mother's bed, flopping back so she was laying on a pillow.

Her mother was standing in front of the bed folding a huge pile of the boys laundry. It looked like she was almost done, if the four piles of folded clothes said anything. She had just finished folding one of Logan's shirts, setting it down onto his pile. Sighing, she placed one hand on her hip while using the other to push a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Uhh," Ms. Knight grabbed another article of clothing to fold. "I don't think they were ever unpacked. So, they're probably in the hall closet with all the other boxes we never bothered to unpacked."

"Cool! Thanks Mom!" Katie hopped up and went to leave when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Why do you want the old photo albums?"

Katie froze and slowly turned around to face her mom.

"Uhh, I just want to reminisce, you know, remember the good ol' days!"

In truth, Katie was planning on finding embarrassing photos of the guys to sell online. They had enough of a fanbase now, that fans would go crazy over the chance to buy a picture, especially one that was so personal.

"Oh, well have fun," Ms. Knight said, folding the last shirt in the pile. "I still have three more loads to do, so I'll be down in the laundry room for the next couple of hours if you need me."

Ms. Knight grabbed a huge laundry basket filled to the brim with dirty clothes and one of her romance novels, kissing her daughter on top of the head she left.

With a relieved sigh, Katie also left the room in search of the hall closet. When she reached it, she looked around to make sure none of the boys were around to question her. Confirming she was indeed alone, she yanked open the door and was met with piles of unopened boxes, blankets, and other assorted "junk". Her eyes widened comically at the sight before her. This was going to take ages to sort through. Pushing up her sleeves, she wandered even farther into the closet trying to read what was written on each box. Knick knacks, baby clothes, junk, VHS tapes, baby clothes, baby clothes, sheesh her mother really needed to get rid of some of those, knick knacks, aha! At last she found the box that was labeled photos.

It was at the bottom of a tall stack, just her luck. Letting out a long exhale, Katie resigned herself to a lot of work for this project. She had just picked up the last box when she heard the front door open. She stilled and listened to find out who it was.

"So I was thinking we could just relax in here, maybe watch a movie or something?"

That was Kendall, and the way he was talking he must be with his girlfriend Jo. Katie liked Jo well enough. She was nice to her and would even help her prank the boys every once in awhile.

"That sounds good to me. You got any good snacks?" Jo asked. Katie watched, through a crack in the closet door, as Jo walked over to the couch and sat down.

Now what was she supposed to do? She can't just walk out of the closet all nonchalant. Kendall would be suspicious. She bit her finger while she tried to think of a way to get out of the situation.

"Yeah totally. Logan just made some brownies, and there's halloween candy leftover from that party we had. And I could make us some cocoa," Kendall's voice got deeper and softer towards the end.

Katie watched as he sauntered over to his girlfriend, leaning down for a kiss, when his cellphone started to ring. Aggravated at the ruined moment, Kendall whipped his phone out and answered it with a curt, "what?"

He stood there and listened for a second before nodding. "Yeah, yeah okay. Yeah I'll be right there. Just-just don't do anything stupider."

He placed his hands on Jo's shoulders.

"Sorry Babe, I gotta go. Carlos and James have done something stupid and they can't get ahold of Logan. WIll you be okay here by yourself for a little while?"

Jo placed her hands over Kendall's and looked up into his green eyes.

"Oh course. Is everything okay?" Her voice held a genuine tone of concern.

Shaking his head Kendall replied, "yeah everything's fine. My friends are just idiots. I'll be right back."

He gave Jo a quick peck on the lips and then disappeared out the front door.

Katie couldn't believe her good luck. Now all she'll have to do is grabbed the albums and get to her room. She'll be home free. Digging into the box, she grabbed all the albums named after all four boys, and one that was specifically filled with photos featuring Kendall. She turned the light off, and walked out of the closet shutting the door firmly. Her movement caught Jo's eye.

"Oh hi Katie!" the blonde girl chirped. "What are you doing?"

Startled Katie almost dropped the albums.

"Oh, I was just, uhh, going to look through these photo albums of the boys."

This piqued Jo's interest and she strained to see what was written on the cover of each album.

"You mean like, there are photo's of baby Kendall in there?"

Katie stared at Jo as an idea slowly formed. With a spark in her eye, Katie nodded.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Jo nodded eagerly and patted the seat next to her. If Kendall was cute now, she could only imagine how cute he was when he was little.

Katie grinned slyly and wandered over to sit next to the older girl. She placed the other boy's albums table and opened Kendall's. The first picture of Kendall that Katie showed to Jo was of him laying on a grey blanket. He was still an infant, wearing a blue and white onesie with a car on the front of it. He was sporting a look of pure joy on his face.

"Oh my god! He was so fat!" Jo laughed staring at the picture. "Look at his little cheeks! I just wanna grab them."

"The doctor said Kendall was one of the biggest babies he had ever seen." Katie laughed along with Jo.

The next picture was of Kendall around the age of 3. He was butt naked and had managed to wedge himself into a bucket. He was looking up into the camera innocently.

"Can I make a copy of this one?" Jo asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Sure," Katie shrugged. She took it out of the plastic covering and handed it to Jo who slipped it into her purse.

The third photo was of both Kendall and Katie. Kendall had somehow managed to get into his mother's pads and tampons. He had unwrapped the pads and stuck one to his forehead, the other one he stuck to a newborn Katie's nearly bald head. He had turned his upper body around to smile at the camera where you could see him holding an unwrapped tampon, with three more littering the ground around him.

"I bet your mom wasn't very happy with him!" Jo giggled.

Katie nodded her head, "He thought the tampons were sticks of dynamite!"

The girls burst into a fit of laughter falling onto each other. They were so busy laughing they missed the door opening and Kendall walking up to the back of the couch.

"Katie!" He exclaimed seeing the open album full of pictures.

Katie and Jo immediately stopped laughing and looked up at an enraged Kendall.

"Oh relax, "Katie waved her hand in dismissal. "They're just pictures."

Kendall's face darkened. "Embarrassing pictures that you're showing to my girlfriend!"

Katie shrank back at the tone in Kendall's voice. He was really mad. He'd never been this mad at her before.

"Kendall…" Jo started.

Looking over to his girlfriend, Kendall felt the anger draining out of him. He realized he was overreacting, and Jo had looked like she was having a good time looking at the pictures. He looked back to his baby sister and saw how scared she was of him. Immediately guilt and regret flooded his face. He hadn't meant to scare her that badly, he was just stressed after having to bail James and Carlos out of their problem. He could only think of one way to solve this.

Stalking around the couch, he approached his younger sibling, a frown still marring his face. Katie looked up at him, her big brown eyes showing nothing but pure innocence. He wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily. He grabbed her sides and...started to tickle the living daylights out of her. She let out a loud shriek and started to squirm in his grasp.

"Kendall! Kendall no! Stop! Sto-" Katie couldn't finish begging for mercy, she was laughing so hard.

"How dare you show my girlfriend those pictures!" Kendall cackled. A huge grin on his face.

He used to play with Katie like this a lot in Minnesota before they moved to L.A. He missed it and he knew she missed it too. Moving out to L.A. was a dream come true, but there were parts of living in Minnesota that Kendall dearly missed.

"Don't worry, I'll save you Katie!" Jo exclaimed as she leapt into the fray, trying to get all of the weak spots she knew Kendall had.

This left Katie an opening to also get at Kendall. Both girls tickled him mercilessly.

"H-hey! No Fa-fair! I'm being double teamed!" Kendall giggled breathlessly.

He rolled over effectively trapping both of Jo's arms underneath his body. With one attacker taken down, he went after his baby sister who was trying to remove his sock to get at the sole of his foot. In a surprisingly stealthy move, he reached down and grabbed Katie around the waist. Standing up, he swung her around in a circle causing Katie to squeal in delight. Letting go, he launched her into the couch where he quickly ducked down and started to tickle her again. Jo joined in moments later.

After everyone was tickled out they lay sprawled out on the couch breathing heavily.

"That was fun." Katie said after a few minutes.

Kendall and Jo, too tired to speak, nodded their heads.

"Well," Katie sighed. "I guess I'll leave you two alone now."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Jo looked over at Kendall asking him a silent question, who only shrugged in return.

"You know Katie," Jo said sitting up, trying to fix her messy hair. "Kendall and I were gonna watch a movie. Would you like to join us?"

Turning around with a wide grin on her face, Katie nodded her head.

"I'll make the hot cocoa!"

So instead of selling her pictures online like she had originally planned, Katie got to spend the day with her big bro. She hadn't realized how much she missed hanging out with him, until today. She hoped there would be more days like this in her future.

* * *

 **A week later…**

Kendall was hanging out with Jo in her room. Jo was trying to finish up her math homework so they could go see a movie. While he was waiting on his girlfriend, Kendall started to explore her room. He was looking at the assorted pictures Jo hard in her room. One specific one caught his eye.

"Jo," Kendall asked, suspicion creeping into his voice. "Where did you get this picture?"

He held up a framed picture of himself sitting naked in a bucket.

Jo started to laugh.

"Oh that? Katie said I could make a copy!"

Kendall's face darkened.

"KATIIEEEE!"


End file.
